


First Words

by plisetskees



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, everything is ok au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mink's daughter is teething. After Aoba took care of her night after night, it's Mink's turn to calm his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dmmd fic and ugh is probably out of character but this idea came to me and it was just. so cute. so hopefully its ok

"Please, please, get her, Mink. I'm so fucking tired." Aoba groaned sleepily, turning over to shake his sleeping husband awake. Their daughter was crying, loudly. 

"Mmm." Mink grunted, but didn't make any moves to get up.

"Mink, it's your turn, please, take care of your daughter," Aoba whined, and pushed at Mink. Mink grunted again, but raised himself up and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants lying on the ground and walked towards Ajei's room. He hadn't even opened their door before he heard Aoba snoring behind him.

Still groggy from sleep, Mink managed to stumble through the hall to Ajei's door. He opened it, and saw his daughter standing in her crib. She gripped the bars, and had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, little one?" Mink asked softly, and walked over to her crib. 

Ajei immediately thrust her arms out towards her father. Mink nodded, and picked her up. "Come on, Papa's got you." Mink spoke softly, in the same deep monotone he always spoke in. 

It was something Mink had to get used to. Anyone who knew him could tell that he wasn't much of a talker. Even with Aoba, he never said that much. That changed when Ajei was born. Paternal instinct took over, and any time Mink was near his daughter, he was speaking. He cooed at her, he praised her, he told her stories of her people. It was always soft, barely above a murmur, but he always spoke to her. 

"You aren't wet, what's wrong with you?" Mink asked again. Ajei had calmed down since she had been picked up, but was still blubbering softly. "Is it your teeth?" She had started teething recently, and both Mink and Aoba had been searching for any way to quell their daughter's pain.

Mink walked into the kitchen, murmuring to his daughter as he did so. His voice seemed to calm Ajei slightly, but she was still crying softly. "So the ring we gave you didn't help?" Mink asked, more to himself than to Ajei. "I'm not giving you a pill. I know Daddy bought those baby aspirin in the medicine cabinet. He knows how I feel about giving you that stuff."

Mink, finally at the end of his rope, sighed and opened up the cabinet. "Don't tell Daddy I did this for you, okay?" He asked softly, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. "I just want to make things better for you. Mama did this for my sister when she was teething, it helped her." Mink poured out a shot, and dipped his finger in the amber liquid. 

He lifted his finger to Ajei's pudgy mouth. "Come on, little one. Papa's going to make it stop hurting." Mink cooed, and after a bit of prodding, Ajei parted her lips. "Good girl," he murmured sweetly, and rubbed his whiskey-coated finger over her gums. 

Almost immediately, Ajei quieted down. Mink kept softly talking to her, and massaged her gums for a moment. He pulled out his finger, and smiled at her again. "Let's hope that keeps you happy," he said, and took his daughter back towards her room. He put her down in her crib, and kissed her forehead. With a quick "Goodnight, little one," Mink was ready to crawl back into bed with Aoba.

Except, as soon as he reached the door, Ajei started to cry again. Letting out a sigh, Mink turned and went to pick his daughter back up. She stopped crying immediately. "Your teeth can't be hurting again. Not after that whiskey," Mink muttered, confused. After a moment, though, he caught onto Ajei's scheme.

"You just want to be with your Papa, don't you?" He asked, giving her one of his rare smiles (though they were becoming less and less rare by the day.) "Alright, come on, you little shit," he laughed, and took her to the living room. 

The two reclined on the sofa for a while after that. Ajei lay on Mink's broad chest, playing with (and sometimes pulling) Mink's long hair. Mink spoke to her softly and slowly, in Navajo. 

It was a bad habit he had. Aoba's English was never the best, so he only spoke Japanese at home, including when he spoke to Ajei. Mink talked to Ajei in English, though it was easy for him to slip into Japanese when he was around Aoba. And when he was alone, well, he taught her the language of their people. Growing up in a trilingual household was probably the reason why Ajei hadn't spoken a word yet.

Halfway through a story, Mink felt Ajei stir on his chest. She had moved herself around enough so she was looking up at Mink. "Aren't you sleepy yet?" He asked, yawning a bit. The clock on the wall said it was 4 AM, and Mink had work at 8.

Ajei yawned back, and looked into her father's eyes. "Papa," she said softly, and grabbed a handful of Mink's hair.

Mink didn't register the pain of having his hair pulled, though. He held his mouth slightly open, and reached out to cup Ajei's face with a large hand. "Yes, Papa's here," he whispered to her. 

"Papa," Ajei said again, and Mink felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away, and stared at his daughter. She had closed her eyes, and finally started falling asleep. 

The tears Mink had tried to blink away spilled over, and he wiped at his eyes. His daughter's first word was his name. His daughter loved him. After all the years he had spent alone, Mink had found love and family. He took his sleeping daughter back to her crib and lay her down. 

"Papa will always be here," Mink whispered to Ajei, and made his way back to his bedroom. He sat down on the side of the bed, and listened to the soft breathing and snoring from Aoba.

"Aoba," Mink said. Aoba stirred, and hummed in acknowledgement, obviously annoyed at being woken up. "She said my name."

Aoba only grunted, too tired to comprehend what his husband said. But Mink sat on the edge of the bed until he had to leave for work, his heart soaring from one simple word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless promo: nedcans.tumblr.com


End file.
